


Disappointment Follows

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [126]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Animal Abuse, Dark, Evil Theo Raeken, M/M, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Theo, Theo kills cute little animals, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:59:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was just something about Stiles that had always drawn Theo too him, Stiles could frankly only blame himself for the fact that Theo couldn’t let him go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disappointment Follows

**Author's Note:**

> So 15minutes is here again with little fic’s.  
> I feel I should explain and apologize for the fact that this fic is shorter than my attention span, but the thing is I’m not a Steo fan which probably influenced my inability to get this fic going even when my friend who we shall call Ultrasonic-Ukulele gave a lot of explanation on what she wanted. Now just because I’m not a Steo fan (again sorry about that) I had hopped I could’ve done a better job at this fic but my heart just wasn’t in it (and when you’ve already got a heart the size of a cracked walnut this really isn’t a good thing), and I'm not at my best at the moment even without the lack of inspiration, so I’m apologizing to all of you Steo-Lovers and hope you find a better fic somewhere else. I am seriously sorry about this, still although I am not a fan of this ship I wish to you all May You Ship Long and Hard As Long As You Do So Peacefully. 
> 
> But anyways so Ultrasonic-Ukulele wished for a ship where Theo is sort of dark and somewhat twisted with an unhealthy love/obsession with Stiles, she wanted it to be in Theo’s POV with little nibbles from the years Theo left, she also wanted for Theo to have always had a sort of dislike towards Scott because Stiles liked Scott more than Theo.

Theo knew that many would argue he couldn’t possibly remember the exact moment he decided he wanted Stiles Stilinski to be his for forever, simply because it had happened when they were barely three years old would make anyone question whether or not he could recall the moment Stiles became what he desired the most to possess and keep. But Theo does recall it, and he remembers that day so vividly that travelling back in time to relive it would be of no real value; it had been a warm sunny summer Saturday and his mother had dragged him and his sister to the park because she wanted to gossip with the other mothers about the new family that had moved into town. Theo had just managed to push a couple of the other boys into a fight, a proper physical altercation, Theo had done this and broken-up a friendly game of hide and seek with the group of girls his sister had been trying to play with by whispering to the girl who just couldn’t hide properly that the reason why she was found was because everyone pretended not to see the other girls first because he wanted to go home, and as he watched the mothers scramble to figure out why a friendly day at the park had turned sour Theo sat alone at the swings watching it all happen but then she heard a woman call out something and his attention was drawn to the entrance of the park and his world stopped.

The boy Theo had never seen before was beautiful, tiny with round cheeks and messy hair, the boy had the palest skin that Theo had ever seen and Theo just wanted him as his friends, and so he leaped off of the swing and walked straight-up to the boy who was standing calmly while his mother who was covering every inch of his moon-pale skin in sunscreen. Theo had introduced himself going as far as offering his hand, the boy who had a name Theo didn’t like because he couldn’t say it had been shocked and hesitant even and if it wasn’t for his mother’s encouragement the beautiful boy might’ve not agreed to play with him.

Theo had known even at the tender age of three that the boy who would later decide he wanted to be called Stiles even if Theo would preferred him to settle with one of the many names he’d attempted to get the boy to latch on too, but Theo had accepted the name Stiles rather reluctantly much as he did the fact that he wasn’t Stiles only friend because soon enough no matter how hard he tried to keep Stiles all to himself the boy made other friends too such as annoying Heather who thought she was so perfect and Scott who came into the picture while Theo was away with his family to a family function; Theo hated Scott more than he hated Heather because Stiles and Scott had something Theo and Stiles didn’t, Stiles never looked at Scott like he was afraid of him and Theo knew that more often than not Stiles chose to go over to Scott’s house to play than come over to Theo’s.

He would forever blame Scott for the way the need to indulge in something far more than just pulling the legs off of spiders and ripping off the wings off of butterflies, of course a part of Theo knew that other boys didn’t set-up little traps in the woods to catch small animals only to beat them to death with a large stick or a rock or to just leave them there to die a slow death when they wire didn’t kill them only trapped them. Theo believed even after years of therapy and medications, even after being locked away for an entire summer with people with real mental health issues simply because his father had found the little stories Theo had wrote where he painted vivid and delightful pictures of the things he wanted to do to Scott as well as Stiles; of course being locked up was what finally made Theo the person he was, because amongst the insane and wretched souls he crossed paths with a man who wanted to play God, who saw no evil in Theo’s love of cruelty, a man who instead encouraged it and wanted to make Theo the perfect predator.

Theo could never forgive Scott for what he’d done, and he couldn’t wait for the day he killed him.

Now Theo might not remember when he’d started to like killing things or watching them suffer, but he does remember when he pushed his friendship with Stiles too far, when Stiles finally told on him even after years of Theo bruising his skin when Stiles pushed him too far by sitting next to Scott in class or going over to Scott’s house instead of Theo’s; they’d been around the age of eight, Scott was sick or whatnot and Stiles had to come over to Theo’s because Heather had dance practice and Mr. Stilinski had to go to the hospital where Stiles mom was at and Stiles couldn’t go because Mrs. Stilinski was having a bad day, Theo dragged Stiles into the woods at the back of his house wanting to show him the cat he’d caught in one of his traps which of course he hadn’t told Stiles because he wanted to surprise Stiles who was these days more sad than happy.  
Of course now that Theo was older, now that he’d learned many a thing, Theo knew that perhaps taking an eight-year old boy to see a cat that was stuck with one of its back legs in a snare and having him watch as you killed said black and white cat that had exhausted itself to the point it just laid there on the ground panting with a rock wasn’t the best way of strengthening a friendship.

Theo recalls hearing Stiles scream his name and the word no before the rush of excitement made him deaf to anything but the sounds the cat made as he continued to hit it over and over again, Theo remembers the way he’d been shocked to find that Stiles wasn’t there and how worried he became that Stiles had gotten lost in the woods not once thinking Stiles would’ve ran to Theo’s own house to tell on him but that was exactly what Stiles had done.

He hadn’t been angry back and he still wasn’t over Stiles telling on him and his little hobby or the way he cried for his dad and mom while Theo’s own mother tried to comfort him, Theo had been disappointed in Stiles and still was because even after years of being separated even after he’d been possessed and given the chance to feel the rush of power and pleasure killing provided Stiles still didn’t appreciate it the way Theo did; perhaps if they hadn’t been separated Theo could’ve helped Stiles learn to appreciate the act of taking a life.

It stings to learn that Stiles doesn’t want him back in Beacon Hills, that he doesn’t trust him, but Theo has a plan to ensure that this thing between Stiles and Scott breaks; if Stiles was alone without Scott surely he would turn to Theo, at least that’s what Theo thinks and the more he thinks the more complicated the play he writes becomes because Stiles keeps messing-up his part.

He’s not angry at Stiles for his inability to act the way Theo wants him too, for not appreciating everything Theo does for him, the help he provides, Theo however is angry when he realizes that there’s yet another person besides Scott that Stiles would die for and it’s not Theo.

It’s frustrating, and Theo grows more restless day in and day out. His need for release grows, no amount of stray dogs and cats the occasional human is able to satisfy him or to sooth his hanger when the image of Stiles clinging to Lydia Martin plays in his mind as does the fact that even after everything Scott had done Stiles forgave him; but Theo, Theo wasn’t forgiven for some stupid dead cat in the woods?!

Theo doesn’t hate Stiles, he knows he could never hate him, but he’s disappointed by his lack of acceptance when it comes to the fact that Theo is the only person he needs in his life. Theo might for the time being be in the cold, Scott’s pack have circled the wagons and Theo is trapped on the outside circling, he knows by the look in Scott’s eyes as well as Malia’s that they know he’s not coming for them or Lydia they know he’s going after Stiles – and he is and Theo always would. 


End file.
